Jewels of Green
by Elven Kat
Summary: Calemireth, despite being an Elf, is the adopted daughter of Glóin the Dwarf. She joins the Fellowship by the request of Elrond who tells her she has a purpose. What is it? She must find out on her own, even while dealing with the confusing feelings she has for two certain Elves. Rated M for adult content. LegolasOC HaldirOC
1. Councils and Fellowships

Hello lovelies! I present to you, the start of another fanfic! I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Please, review if you would like. That would make me happy :)

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

The small group of travelers headed to Rivendell would have seemed very peculiar to any who laid eyes upon them. Two Dwarves and an Elf making their way to Imladris, home of Lord Elrond. An Elf in the company of Dwarves? Such a thing was unheard of, for the two races could not tolerate each other. Yet here the Elf, ever alert of their surroundings, walked willingly with the Dwarves. Clad in a long dark cloak, one could merely guess as to what the Elf looked like. The face lay hidden beneath the hood. The Elf grasped a bow, intricately carved with swirls of silver standing out against the dark wood. A quiver full of arrows, fletched with silver feathers, was strapped to the Elf's back. An attempt to figure out the Elf's gender by looking at it's hands would have been useless as it wore gloves. Specifically for that reason. The Elf wished to remain anonymous to everyone but the Dwarves. For now.

**~:✿:~**

"Welcome to Rivendell."

The two Dwarves paused for a moment, taking in their surroundings. Though they disliked the Elves, Rivendell was stunning. The elder Dwarf, Glóin of Erebor, shook himself as if to pull himself together. Gently, he clipped the ear of the younger Dwarf who was still gazing around himself in awe. He was Gimli, Glóin's son. The two Dwarves warily passed by the Elf who had greeted them and continued further into Rivendell. The Elf who accompanied the Dwarves followed behind them silently, earning a confused look from their greeter. Lord Elrond had called a secret council in Rivendell, concerning the One Ring. The Ring was made by Sauron and it held great power. Great yet evil. And now Lord Elrond needed to come to an agreement on how to go about handling it. The two Dwarves had been summoned to represent the folk who dwelt within the mountains.

They were seated in a circle around a small table made of rock. The cloaked Elf sat beside Gimli. To their left were men from Gondor. To their right, Elves of Mirkwood sat with rigid postures and blank expressions, every once in a while shooting a disdainful glance at the Elf who sat with the Dwarves. Beyond them sat Gandalf the Grey, a powerful Istari, and Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire. From beneath the hood, the Elf swept it's eyes over the council members, naming the ones they knew. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was the only one of his group who sat in a more comfortable position. He slouched slightly in his chair, resting his palms on his knees. Boromir of Gondor, son of Denethor who was presently the Stewart of Gondor, sat with his head resting on his hand. Aragorn, Ranger from the North, took his place next to Elrond. The Elf Lord raised his hands, motioning for them to be quiet.

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old," he addressed them. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Looking around at the council, his eyes rested on the Hobbit.

"Frodo, bring forth the Ring."

The little Halfling stood and walked to the stone table. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small gold object and placed it on the tabletop for everyone to see.

"So it is true," Boromir said quietly.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky go dark," he continued, more loudly, as he stood. "In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand! Isildur's bane is found!'"

Slowly, he stretched out his hand towards the Ring as if in a trance. The cloaked Elf's hand strayed to the sword that was sheathed under the dark cloth.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond cried out, snapping the man back into reality.

Gandalf stood angrily as the sky darkened and he began to utter words in the Black Speech.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" (One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them)

Lord Elrond had his head in his hands as the wizard sat back down again.

"Never before have those words been uttered here in Imladris," the Elf Lord said.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandalf stated. "The Ring is evil."

"But it is a gift," Boromir interjected. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said suddenly. "None of us can."

Boromir sneered at the other Man.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he asked coldly.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas said, standing angrily. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir seemed to falter at this tidbit of news.

"Aragorn?" he asked, almost in disbelief. "This...is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

The entire council looked to the cloaked Elf who had said nothing until now. Standing, the Elf pulled off the gloves, revealing slender fingers which reached up to tug down the hood. To the amazement of the council, except for the Dwarves, Elrond, and Gandalf, the face that appeared was that of an elleth. Long blonde locks of hair curled around a beautiful face, the reddish lips curled upward in a half-smile. Her bright emerald eyes flashed dangerously in the sunlight. Her beauty was breathtaking. Even the Elves who had given her disgusted glances as she lay hidden in her cloak were taken aback. Boromir shook himself out if his momentary stupor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Calemireth," the elleth said.

The Prince of Mirkwood smiled. The name fit her perfectly. Green Jewel. Her eyes were definitely green jewels. They seemed to mesmerize each male here.

"And from where do you hail?" Boromir asked.

"Erebor," Calemireth answered.

"An Elf? Living with Dwarves?" Boromir laughed.

Calemireth's eyes narrowed, the dangerous glint returning. Gimli grasped the battle axe in his hands more tightly.

"Are you done with the interrogations, my lord?" she hissed. "We have more important things to speak of."

Boromir turned his gaze back to Aragorn.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King," he stated, coldness in his voice.

"Aragorn is right. You cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond told them.

Gimli stood and spoke.

"What are we waiting for?"

Hoisting his axe above his head, he brought it down on the Ring. But the gold band remained untouched as the metal of the axe shattered around it. Calemireth pulled the Dwarf back to his seat under the glaring eyes of Lord Elrond.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. And one of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Calemireth dropped her head into her hands. This man from Gondor was trying her last nerve. She grimly shook her head as the council members got into a heated argument over the Ring. Such a small object that caused the inhabitants of Middle Earth so much grief.

"I will take it."

Calemireth's Elven ears picked up the small voice first. It was Frodo Baggins who spoke.

"I will take the Ring into Mordor," he said again as the council quieted. "But I do not know the way."

Gandalf held the Halfling's hand, clasping his fingers over it.

"I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn knelt before Frodo, offering him his sword.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas added.

"And my axe!" Gimli bellowed.

"If this is the wish of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said.

A small figure came rushing out of the nearby bushes. It was another Hobbit, though this one was slightly more round.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" the Hobbit demanded.

"No indeed it is hardly able to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond said.

More shouts were heard and two other Hobbits ran to join them.

"Wait! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" protested one of them.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing," the other Hobbit stated proudly.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," the first one said.

"Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond declared.

"Great. Where are we going?"

**~:✿:~**

Calemireth was summoned to Lord Elrond's chambers shortly after the council. As she entered, the Elf Lord was pouring over some old books. He looked up as she approached.

"You asked to see me, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, urging her to sit on one of the chairs placed before him. "I would like to know why you hail from Erebor for that is the realm of Dwarves."

"Indeed it is, my lord. Glóin found me, lost in the wilderness, with no memory of who I was and where I was headed. I spoke only in our Elven tongue as knowledge of the Common Speech eluded me at the time. The Dwarves took me in, Glóin even going as far as to adopt me and giving me the name I have now."

Elrond was quite surprised at this. Dwarves and Elves did not fare well together. Glóin disliked them most of all, as King Thranduil of Mirkwood had him imprisoned for a time. The notion of him adopting an elleth was most concerning.

"My child, I have the gift of foresight. As you spoke today, I saw you had a purpose in the Fellowship. I only ask that you join them," he told her.

"May I ask what my purpose is, my lord?" she asked, confused.

The Elf Lord shook his head.

"It is not my place to tell you for you must find your own path. Only in time will answers be revealed to you."

"And Gandalf? He knows of this?"

"Yes, my child. He has foreseen it as well."

Calemireth fell silent for a moment, weighing her options. Finally, she spoke with her decision.

"I will go. I am afraid my curiosity has gotten the better of me."

Elrond smiled.

"I shall inform Gandalf of your decision," he said.

Calemireth bowed her head before taking her leave. She groaned inwardly as she saw who stood before her.

Boromir.


	2. A Lost Bet

Chapter 2 is here! I am refraining from posting all the chapters that I have so far until I have some reviews. They make me happy and inspire me to keep writing.

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"My lady," the Man of Gondor greeted her, bowing.

Calemireth nodded to him, and pushed her way past him, intent on seeking out the Dwarves. She could hear Boromir following her.

"Is there something you desire to say?" she asked, whirling around.

Her eyes flashed at him.

"Can I not share what is left of this beautiful day with a beautiful woman?" he asked her, smiling.

"I wish to retire, my lord Boromir," she said, voice dangerously low and eyes glinting.

He caught her by the wrist as she made to leave.

"I wish to know more about you, my lady," he continued.

"I am going to my chambers!" she said, forcefully twisting herself out of his grasp.

Legolas happened to come across them as he enjoyed a walk through the gardens. He saw the elleth's body rigid with tension and knew she did not enjoy the Man's company. His fists curled into balls as he saw the Man grab her. He had not liked Boromir the moment he set eyes on him.

"She does not want your company," Legolas said cooly, as he approached them.

"How would you know what she feels?" Boromir asked, anger rising.

Legolas said nothing. Boromir smirked at him before bidding them farewell and leaving.

"Thank you," Calemireth said bluntly, feeling an obligation to thank Legolas for his efforts.

She could've delt with Boromir on her own. Calemireth was a fierce warrior and she was sure that she could've bested Boromir if it had come to that. She did not need Legolas to protect her. Turning on her heel, she left the Prince of Mirkwood in the gardens.

**~:✿:~**

"Nobody makes these braids as perfect as you do, lass!" Gimli declared as he admired his beard in the mirror. "Not even myself."

When she had returned to the Dwarves, Calemireth's mind had been whirling with thoughts. Thoughts of Legolas and Boromir, thoughts of what Lord Elrond had told her, and thoughts of the journey that lay ahead. To ease her mind, she had resorted to braiding Gimli's beard in an attempt to fix the ones he had done earlier.

"Braiding and pleating runs in the blood of Elves," Calemireth said, chuckling.

"They are very well done indeed," Gloín commented.

The elder Dwarf beckoned for Calemireth to join him as he sat on a divan.

"I wish to thank you for escorting us to Rivendell. I felt uneasy about coming to the land of Elves with only a small group of Dwarves," Gloín admitted.

"It was an honor and a privilege," Calemirth reassured him.

"What is it that Lord Elrond requested of you?"

"He wished for me to join the Fellowship. He explained that I had a purpose there. He had foreseen it," Calemireth told her adopted father.

Gloín snorted softly.

"And how did you answer him?"

"I told him I would accept his invitation," the elleth said.

"I presume it piqued your interest?" Gloín asked.

Calemireth nodded solemnly.

"You are always curious, Calemireth."

Gloín shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Gimli!" he called out to his son.

"You need to take care of each other on this quest. Look out for one another, protect each other. Do I have your word?"

"Aye," Gimli promised.

"And you Calemireth?"

"Yes, you have my word."

**~:✿:~**

Gloín left the following morning, heading back to Erebor.

"I eagerly await your return," he had told Gimli and Calemireth.

After they had bid him farewell, Gimli accompanied Calemireth to a small practice field. Whenever she was upset, Calemireth would take up her bow and fire arrow after arrow into whatever target lay before her until she had run out. Today was no different as she was upset about the departure of Gloín.

Gimli sat to one side, smoking his pipe as Calemireth shot with deadly accuracy and speed.

"You have skills with a bow."

The voice came from behind them. Calemireth had heard the swish of feet in the grass. Alas, Gimli did not have Elven hearing and was unaware of their visitor until he spoke. He turned to see Legolas watching them, leaning against a tree. The Dwarf eyed the Elf Prince warily, distrust written on his features. Legolas ignored the Dwarf and made his way to the target to check Calemireth's accuracy and retrieve her arrows. As he splayed his hand against the wooden target for support, an arrow appeared in between his middle and index finger with a loud thud. The Elf Prince turned his head to Calemireth, laughter dancing in his eyes. He pulled out all the arrows, save one.

"I wish to make a bet," he said to the elleth as he brought her arrows. "I bet that I can cleave your arrow in two with one of mine."

"What are the stakes?" Calemireth asked cooly.

"If you win, you decide," Legolas replied. "If I win, you walk with me through the gardens."

Gimli snorted and promptly choked on smoke from his pipe.

"I would advise against it lass," he warned, regaining his composure.

Calemireth was silent for a moment. If he won, she would only have to accompany him for a short time. What harm could come from that?

"I accept," she told Legolas finally.

The Elf Prince said nothing, merely smiled as he grasped his bow. In one fluid motion, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, notched it to the string, and fired. He did not even look to see his arrow fly straight and true, splintering Calemireth's arrow. He kept his gaze fixed on the beautiful elleth before him. Though she wore a tunic and breeches, he could tell that her body was most definitely curvaceous in all the right places.

"Well done, your Highness," Calemireth congratulated, bowing her head. "If you will excuse me, I have other things to tend to."

"Very well. Meet me here at dusk," Legolas said.

Calemireth nodded in acknowledgement before heading off towards her chambers with Gimli. Legolas stared after her. What was it about the elleth that made him feel so...strange. But it was a good feeling of strangeness. She was very mysterious and Legolas was determined to find out what made her so.

**~:✿:~**

Calemireth had taken her leave from Gimli and their chambers and headed towards the practice field. She had chosen to wear a gown of green that complimented her eyes. There was no need for Legolas to think she was barbaric and unladylike, only wearing a tunic and breeches. Her hair trailed loosely down to her waist. Legolas watched her approach. She did indeed have curves, shown off by the gown that clung to her. He wished more than anything to hold her in his arms, keeping her safe from the world. But no, Calemireth was too fierce and proud to be treated like that.

_She is most likely not even looking for a mate_, Legolas thought to himself.

He was right. She was not looking for any male Elf. She was here to be a part of an important journey. Love and intimacy were far from her thoughts.

"You look wonderful," Legolas said quietly, as she stopped in front of him. Her scent wafted to his nose. She smelled of sweet honeysuckle.

"As do you, your Highness," she replied.

"Please, call me Legolas. There is no need for formalities here."

"As you wish," she said.

Legolas caught a mischievous glint in her eye. Those eyes. They were beautiful and bright. And so green. They captured him, enthralled him. Little did he know, his own icy blue eyes had caught Calemireth in the same way. Something about this Elf Prince was affecting her. But she pushed the feeling aside, determine to uphold her oath to Frodo and the quest. There would be another time for males.

Accepting the arm he offered to her, Calemireth allowed Legolas to lead her through the gardens, lit by the full moon. They made small talk every so often but mostly they stayed silent, enjoying the peacefulness of the night. The sky was cloudless, dotted by twinkling stars, and joined by a warm breeze. The distant sound of waterfalls added to the beauty. They stopped on a small balcony, overlooking a garden filled with flowers that surrounded a small fountain. Calemireth sighed.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine. I am just enjoying this night. I fear we will not have many nights such as this on our road to Mordor," she replied softly.

Legolas was inclined to agree with her. The road would be dangerous and dark. Who knew what really lay in the shadows of the night out there. What creatures, besides Orcs, waited to destroy them.

The scent of honeysuckle floated around him again. The two Elves stared into each others eyes, each trying to delve into the other's mind and soul, hoping to unlock the reason for such a feeling of attachment they had for each other. Legolas held out his hand to touch her cheek. The gesture confused Calemireth as she was inexperienced when it came to feelings such as this one. In fact, it frightened her a bit. She pulled away.

"I must go," she muttered and hastily retreated to her chambers.

Once again, Legolas was left behind, wondering what had happened and trying to sort out his feelings. This elleth, this beautiful and dangerous elleth, was going to be his weakness.

**~:✿:~**


	3. An Important Decision

And here is Chapter Three!

Loki'sdreamer: Well, Rian fell for Legolas almost immediately, whereas Calemireth refuses to do so. In fact, she's avoiding him as much as possible. Remember, she's not interested in romance at the moment. Plus, she's inexperienced with all of this (as far as she knows. Who knows what happened before the Dwarves found her.) Yeah, she sometimes feels something when Legolas is around but she's determined to not let it hinder the quest. She pushes the feelings back. Rian just let it happen...rather quickly I suppose.

Anyways, enjoy lovelies! Also, reviews make me happy. HINTHINTHINT *cough cough*

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

The Fellowship soon departed from Rivendell, beginning their journey to Mordor. Calemireth had managed to avoid Legolas for the most part, seeing him briefly at mealtimes or the practice field. But now there was no escaping him. She had no choice but to tolerate him, hoping he would a least be civil.

Frodo was at the head of the group, looking at the fork in the road with uncertainty.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf announced.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Calemireth could hear the Hobbit ask.

"Left."

Frodo took a deep breath before taking a step.

_And so it begins_, Calemireth thought.

**~:✿:~**

They walked over mountains and hills, passing ancient ruins every so often. Gandalf decided they should rest amongst a group of rocks. Sam quickly set about building a small fire and cooking some sausages. Calemireth sat with Gimli and Aragorn, watching Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin the ways of sword fighting.

"Good! Very good!" Boromir praised Pippin.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called to the Hobbit.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round," Gimli muttered. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

The wizard shook his head.

"No Gimli," Gandalf said. "I would not go through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Calemireth watched as Boromir's sword slipped, cutting Pippin's hand. The Hobbit cried out.

"Sorry!" Boromir said, stepping forward to see the damage he had inflicted.

Pippin kicked out his hairy foot, catching Boromir in the leg. Merry jumped onto the Man with a battle cry.

"For the Shire! Hold him down Pippin!"

Aragorn went over to them, an amused look on his face.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" he said, pulling the Hobbits off of Boromir.

The two pulled Aragorn's legs from under him, making him fall heavily on his back. Calemireth could not help but wince as she heard the thud when body connected with stone. The merriment and laughter ceased when Sam asked a curious question.

"What is that?"

The Fellowship turned to see what it was that Sam pointed at. A black mass in the sky could be seen not far from them.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, waving his hand as if to dismiss it.

"It's moving fast...against the wind," Boromir noticed as he stood.

Calemireth's Elven eyes could pick out the shapes of crows in the mass. Before she could open her mouth, Legolas spoke.

"Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!" yelled Aragorn.

Sam doused the fire quickly as they gathered their things. Calemireth felt a strong, muscled arm slide around her waist, pulling her down beneath a shrub. A sharp woodland scent filled her nostrils. Legolas. He did not release his hold until the crows passed. And he was reluctant to do so. Something about holding the elleth tightly in his arms seemed so unbelievably...fitting. So righteous.

Calemireth wiggled her way out of his hold and rolled from beneath the shrub. She dusted herself off and found Gimli looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright lass?" he asked as Legolas stood behind her.

The Dwarf's eyes moved from her to the Elf Prince.

"I am fine," she muttered.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

He turned his gaze to the snow-covered mountains in the distance. Calemireth sighed inwardly. The Pass of Caradhras was cold and dangerous. The snow was deep and the wind bitter. She and Legolas would have no trouble navigating through it but the others would not fare as well.

**~:✿:~**

Calemireth kept her head down as she walked. Why was she here? What could have possessed her to join this Fellowship? Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard Frodo stumble and fall ahead of her. The little Hobbit tumbled backwards down the slope. Aragorn caught him and pulled him upright. Frodo fumbled around his neck and his eyes grew wide when he realized the Ring was no longer around his throat. Further up, Boromir held the chain in his fist, the Ring dangling a few inches from his face.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," he said as if in a trance. "Such a little thing."

Calemireth edged her hands towards the sword that was strapped to her side. Her fingers curled around the hilt, ready to draw it if need be.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled.

The Man of Gondor looked up abruptly.

"Give the Ring to Frodo."

"As you wish," Boromir said, walking to Frodo and handing over the Ring. "I care not."

He chuckled and ruffled the Hobbit's curly hair before making his way back up the slope. Calemireth withdrew her hand from her sword, watching the Man's retreating back. She would have had no issue driving her sword into Boromir if it meant protecting the others.

They soon found themselves on a narrow pass that scaled the mountainside. Wind and snow blinded them as they pressed onwards. Calemireth and Legolas walked on top of the snow, their feet barely sinking into the white powder as Elves were light. The others were knee deep, struggling to find footing. Every so often, Calemireth would stop to drag Gimli forward.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas called out from the front of the group, narrowing his eyes against the storm.

Gandalf thought for a moment before speaking.

"It's Saruman!"

A loud crack was heard above them. Giant rocks fell down around them as the Fellowship pressed themselves against the mountain wall. Calemireth winced slightly as Legolas' arm shot out to hold her back. As the rocks tumbled down into the abyss, the Elf Prince pulled the elleth to him. His eyes seemed to ask her if she was alright. A slight prickle of anger rose in her. She was not a defenseless woman. She could protect herself. But she kept her face calm and composed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" came Gandalf's quick reply.

Walking to the edge of the path, the wizard held up his staff, chanting words into the wind in an attempt to calm the mountain. A bolt of lightening streaked through the air, hitting the mountainside above them. The world became white as an avalanche of snow crashed down on the Fellowship, burying them all.

Legolas was the first to emerge. He went over to where he remembered Calemireth was, using his hands to burrow into the snow. His fingers brushed against hers as she attempted to dig herself out. He grasped her hands and pulled her up. She shook her head, clumps of snow falling from her blonde locks. Around her, the rest of their companions emerged, coughing and sputtering. The elleth combed her fingers through her hair, making sure there was no more snow entangled in it. She nodded a swift thanks to Legolas before going to help Gimli. The Dwarf roared as she hoisted him up.

"Curse that malevolent wizard," Gimli muttered so only Calemireth could hear. "I wish a could stick my axe into his vile throat."

Calemireth stifled a chuckle. She would not hesitate to assist her Dwarven brother in killing Saruman.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and then take the road west to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled back.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli proposed. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf paused, his face suggesting that he was deep in thought. An uneasy feeling passed through Calemireth as she watched the wizard, lost in his thoughts.

"Let the Ringbearer decide," he said finally, his eyes downcast.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir cried, holding Merry and Pippin to him, trying to provide them with some warmth. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

The Hobbits did indeed look frozen and terrified. Their skin had a blue-ish tinge to it and ice formed over their eyebrows. Calemireth wrapped her cloak around them. Elves did not feel cold and she had no need for it. She knew the Hobbits would not last much longer if they stayed here. Gandalf turned to Frodo.

"Frodo?"

The Ringbearer hesitated before making his decision.

"We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf sighed. Calemireth knew something horrible awaited them but she did not know what. And she wished not to find out.

"So be it."

**~:✿:~**


	4. Mines of Moria

Chapter 4 has arrived, lovelies! :)

Enjoy and review! Reviews make me super-duper happy, dontcha know?

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"Look lass! The walls of Moria!

Calemireth looked up at the sheer rock wall. It loomed over them, dark and foreboding. Legolas joined her, his eyes scanning the stone.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when they are closed," Gimli informed them, tapping the wall with his axe.

"Yes Gimli," Gandalf said, nodding. "Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

Still beside Calemireth, Legolas snorted.

"Why does that not surprise me," he said.

Gimli narrowed his eyes at the Elf Prince angrily and grunted. They came across a vast lake. Calemireth felt a presence beneath the shadowy waters.

"I hope we do not linger here for too long," she whispered.

Gandalf ran his hand along the wall, brushing off some dirt.

"Ah. Ithildin," he muttered, revealing patterns in the rock. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Calemireth looked up, seeing the clouds part and unveiling the full moon. The patterns on the wall began to glow, exposing an ornate arch with Elvish writing.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'," Gandalf told them.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf replied.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

Nothing happened. Gandalf cocked his head to one side, confusion spreading across his face. He tried again.

"Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!" (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue!)

Still nothing moved. Calemireth kept herself from snorting in amusement.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said.

Gandalf walked to the door, placing his hands upon it and pushing.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he grumbled.

"What are you going to do?" Pippin asked the wizard.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said angrily. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin fell quiet. Aragorn began unloading the packs from Bill the pony. Bill had followed Sam faithfully from Bree but now, the Mines were no place for a pony. Sam bleakly watched pony leave. Calemireth could not help but feel a twinge of her own sadness for Sam.

"Bye bye Bill," the Hobbit said quietly.

As the Fellowship sat, waiting for Gandalf to remember the password, Merry began to toss rocks into the water. Pippin was about to launch his own rock when Aragorn caught his arm.

"Do not disturb the water!" Aragorn hissed.

Calemireth felt the evil in the lake again. She shuddered ever so slightly. Legolas sat down next to her. His presence alone was comforting and somewhere deep down inside of her, Calemireth wished to cling to him and bury her face in his chest. Quickly, she pushed aside those feelings.

_What are you doing Calemireth? _she thought furiously to herself. _You are a warrior! _

She sat up stiffly. Her face became expressionless.

"It's a riddle!" said Frodo suddenly.

The Fellowship turned to him.

"Speak friend...and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf responded.

With a low rumble, the door slowly opened. Calemireth glanced at the lake before she entered, noticing the ripples on the surface of the water. Gandalf placed a crystal on top of his staff and whispered to it, causing it to illuminate and emit a faint light.

"Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli told Legolas. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir began, looking around.

"It is a tomb," Calemireth finished for him.

All around them, bodies of Dwarves lay on the floor, pierced with arrows.

"No!" Gimli cried out.

Legolas picked up an arrow, studied it, and then tossed it aside in disgust.

"Goblins!" he hissed.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir yelled. "We should have never come here!"

They began to back away slowly. Calemireth kept her eyes on the far side of the room, waiting to see if any Goblins entered. An arrow was notched to the string of her bow.

"Frodo!"

Calemireth whirled around to see Frodo being dragged towards the lake by a giant tentacle.

_The Watcher,_ Calemireth thought.

She had heard of this creature before. It guarded the West Gate of Moria, challenging anyone who came near it. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the lake, slashing at the creature's tentacles. Legolas and Calemireth each fired an arrow into the Watcher as he dropped Frodo into the arms of Boromir. They retreated into the Mine as the Watcher reached out his tentacles, grasping the stone of the doorway. The stone began to crack under the pressure and soon it began to crumble. The ground shook as the rock crashed down behind the Fellowship, sealing the entrance and plunging them into complete darkness. Unconsciously, Calemireth reached out for Legolas, her hand finding its way into his. She heard Gandalf mumble to himself. The crystal on his staff lit up again. Calemireth pulled her hand away quickly when she realized what she had done. Legolas looked at her curiously.

"I thought you were Gimli," she mumbled, hoping he would buy her lie.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf said. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

They followed the light of Gandalf's staff as he led them away from the destroyed Dwarven door.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

**~:✿:~**

They spent the next three days walking through caverns and over narrow bridges that hung precariously over what seemed like bottomless chasms. A silvery mineral shown through the rock all around them.

_Mithril_, Calemireth mused.

On the fourth day, they came to a crossroads. Three different doorways leading to different places. Gandalf stopped suddenly and looked around, puzzled.

"I have no memory of this place," he said.

The Fellowship rested there, waiting for Gandalf. Calemireth stood on a rock overlooking the drop they had just climbed up. She was keeping an eye on the creature that followed them. Gollum, the twisted, deformed remainder of what was once a Hobbit. Legolas joined her, revulsion crossing his face as he saw what she was looking at.

"Filthy creature," he hissed quietly.

Calemireth agreed with him.

"Ah! It's that way!" they heard Gandalf exclaim.

The two Elves joined the rest of the group quickly.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf stated. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

They made their way down the passage and emerged into a wide open space.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf muttered, whispering to the crystal on his staff.

It grew brighter, illuminating the giant hall they stood in.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf!"

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam gasped.

And how it was. Great columns stretched ever which way, as far as the eye could see.

"Oh!" Calemireth heard Gimli exclaim.

The Dwarf ran to a room not far from them. Calemireth followed her Dwarven brother as he ran into the room and fell to his knees in front of a tomb. A single ray of light rested upon it. The others joined them.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

The wizard removed his hat in respect as Gimli grieved, his small body shaking. The room was filled with skeletons. Gandalf walked over to one and retrieved the large book that was grasped in the bony hands. He opened it, brushing the dust off of the pages. He began to read aloud from the page.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..They are coming."

A chill ran down Calemireth's spine. These poor Dwarves. A sudden noise made them all turn to see Pippin staring down a well. With each loud clang as metal hit stone, Pippin winced. They listened intently, hoping nothing had been disturbed. Slowly, the Fellowship began to relax with each passing moment of silence.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf berated him.

And then, it came. The distant boom of drums. Boromir ran to the door, peering out. As soon as he did, several arrows lodged themselves into the wood beside his head. He retreated, slamming the door closed behind him.

"They've brought a cave troll!" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Legolas began tossing the axes of the fallen Dwarves to him as he barred the door. Standing back, Calemireth strung an arrow to her bow and pulled back, aiming at the door. Legolas and Aragorn did the same as Boromir drew his sword.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli roared.

The door shuddered as the Orcs began to break it down. It splintered, allowing Calemireth to see the ugly faces behind it. She fired arrow after arrow through the narrow slits, hearing the Orcs squeal as they were hit. The door finally gave, the Orcs bursting through. The cave troll was not far behind. Calemireth shot an arrow at it but the troll ignored it. Swinging its chains, the ugly creature lunged at the elleth. She dodged the flying metal. The troll then focused his attacks elsewhere. Orc after Orc came after Calemireth who cut them down one by one. From the corner of her eye, she saw the troll trap Frodo in a corner. To her horror, the troll thrust a spear into Frodo's chest. Merry and Pippin cried out and jumped onto the trolls back, stabbing it with their swords. Calemireth pulled an arrow out of her quiver, notching it to the string and nodding to Legolas to do the same. As the troll threw off the Hobbits, the two Elves fired, their arrows protruding from the creature's throat. It gurgled and stumbled forward. Finally, it came crashing down. The Fellowship then turned their attention to Frodo, who lay motionless, face down on the ground. Aragorn gently turned him over. The Hobbit's chest heaved as he gasped for breath.

"He's alive!" Sam gasped, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said in shock. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said, smiling.

Frodo pulled his tunic down a bit, revealing a bright, shiny shirt.

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

They heard more Orcs coming towards them.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf yelled.

**~:✿:~**


	5. Journey to Lorien

Chapter 5 has arrived, lovelies! :) Please let me know if any of the Elvish spoken here is wrong. I did a lot of research on it, but you never know -.-

Anyways, enjoy and review!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Orcs followed the Fellowship as they ran through the great hall. More crawled from holes in the ceiling and down the columns. They quickly surrounded the group, making it impossible for any escape. The Orcs jeered at them, gnashing their teeth and screeching. Legolas positioned himself in front of Calemireth, determined to guard her from the creatures. After all, Orcs were known to violate and kill females when they captured them. Gimli knew this too and stood back to back with Calmireth. The rest of the Fellowship picked up on their actions and formed a circle around the elleth. Normally, this would have infuriated her but she knew death awaited them. There were several hundred Orcs and only ten of them. So she allowed them to protect her during their last stand. Just then, a fiery light appeared down the hall followed by loud growl. The Orcs looked around at themselves, shrieking in fright. The growl came again. This time the Orcs dispersed, fleeing the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said slowly. "A demon of the ancient world. This for is beyond any of you."

"Run!"

And run they did, through a passageway and down a flight of stairs. They stopped when they reached a gap in the stone steps. Legolas nimbly jumped over it and turned around, gesturing for Calemireth to jump. As she did, he caught her and placed her beside him. Gandalf jumped over next, followed by Boromir who held Merry and Pippin, one in each arm. A large chunk of the stairs crumbled under his feet as he did, making the gap even wider. Sam was next, with the aid of Aragorn. The Ranger turned to Gimli, but the Dwarf held up his hands.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" he bellowed.

The Dwarf launched himself across the gap, landing on the other side, teetering on the edge. Legolas grabbed Gimli's beard, holding him from falling into the chasm and pulling him to safety.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried.

Another portion of the stairs gave way, leaving the gap too wide to jump. Frodo and Aragorn were the last of the Fellowship that needed to cross over.

_But how_? Calemireth thought. _There is no way._

Another great roar was heard from behind them as the rocks above them crumbled and fell into the depths. One large piece fell behind Aragorn and Frodo, crashing through the stairs. Now the two were isolated on their part of the steps. A loud noise came from under them and the column that held the stairs cracked, causing the stairs to sway precariously.

"Hang on!" Aragorn called to Frodo. "Lean forward!"

With a low rumbling sound, the stairs began to tilt forward in the direction of the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas held out his arms to them.

"Come on!" he urged them. "Now!"

They jumped as their part of the stairs crashed into the other. Now that they were all safely over, they took off again as the steps behind them collapsed completely. They paused briefly upon reaching Khazad-Dûm. The bridge was very narrow. One wrong step and they would plunge to their deaths.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf commanded.

One by one they crossed, Gandalf bringing up the rear. As she reached the other side, Calemireth turned to see the wizard had stopped halfway and was now facing the Balrog. It was a giant black creature with wings and a horned head, completely engulfed in flames.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the beast.

The Balrog roared at the wizard, flames shooting out of its mouth.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn! Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog brandished a fiery whip, ignoring Gandalf.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf roared, slamming the end of his staff onto the bridge.

As the Balrog stepped forward, the rock beneath it crumbled. With a great howl, the beast fell backwards into the chasm. Calemireth breathed a sigh of relief as Gandalf turned to follow the Fellowship. As it fell, the Balrog lashed its whip one last time, the end wrapping itself around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him over the edge. Calemireth made to go help him but Legolas stopped her, snaking his arm around her waist and holding her back.

"He needs help!" she cried.

"No!" Legolas said.

Calemireth knew there was nothing that could be done to save Gandalf. She felt so helpless. Wrenching herself from Legolas' grasp, she glared at him and ran.

"Fly you fools!" she heard Gandalf say.

She was the first to emerge into the sunlight. The rest of the Fellowship followed behind her. Calemireth could hear Pippin crying and Gimli yelling angrily as Boromir held him back. Aragorn wiped the Orc blood from his sword, resheathed it, and turned to the group.

"Legolas! Get them up," he called to the Elf Prince.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn told him.

**~:**✿**:~**

The Fellowship ran swiftly through the green meadow that bordered the woods of Lothlórien. They slowed their pace as they entered the forest.

"Stay close young Hobbits!" Gimli said. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Calemireth stifled a chuckle.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by arrows, all pointing in their direction. Calemireth lifted her arm to pull one of her own arrows from her quiver but paused when one of the Elves stepped forward. His eyes rested on Calemireth for a moment before turning to Aragorn.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the Elf said.

**~:**✿**:~**

As night fell, the companions joined the Elves of Lórien on one of the flets high up in the trees.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," the Elf greeted. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas replied. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)

_So this is Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lórien,_ Calemireth thought.

"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen," Haldir continued. (And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli grumbled.

Haldir looked at the Dwarf coldly.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," he said.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli responded. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!)

Calemireth swatted his arm.

"Who are you?" Haldir asked, turning his attention to the elleth.

_She is beautiful,_ the Marchwarden thought.

"Calemireth of Erebor," she answered.

"Erebor?" Haldir questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Calemireth nodded. Haldir's blue eyes softened as he looked into her green ones. Calemireth averted her eyes, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable at his stare. Legolas noticed this and felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. Haldir then turned to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," he said. "You can go no furthur."

Aragorn's expression turned to that of shock. Quietly he began to argue with Haldir, pleading with him. Calemireth stood in the edge of the flet, looking downwards at the forest floor.

"Calemireth," a voice said behind her.

Legolas. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Man mathog?" he asked. (How/what do you feel?)

"Ni maer," she answered curtly. (I'm fine)

In truth, she was grieving. Gandalf was lost. But Legolas saw past her lie.

"Hebo estel," he said quietly. (Have hope)

She said nothing as she turned to look at the forest again. Legolas placed his hand on her arm.

"Ú-moe tired i dawar," he told her. (It is unnecessary to watch the forest.)

Calemireth sighed. Yes, it was unnecessary as it was Haldir's job to do so but she did not want to think about Gandalf. It pained her greatly. Watching the forest, guarding it, put her mind at ease. She would not mind if a pack of Orcs appeared. They would have met their death quickly. Legolas cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face upwards. Calemireth was surprised at how soft his hands were. Haldir, who had finally stopped arguing with Aragorn, narrowed his eyes at the sight of Legolas and Calemireth.

"You will follow me," he called to the Fellowship

**~:**✿**:~**


	6. A Lovely Rivalry

Here it is lovelies! Chapter 6! Please review, even if it is just "i like it" or "keep writing" or something like that. It inspires me to keep going!

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Haldir led them through the woods silently, glancing backwards at Calemireth every now and then. The elleth kept her head down, knowing the Marchwarden was watching her. As they came to the top of a hill, Haldir stopped.

"Caras Galadhon," he said, pointing at a large cluster of trees before them. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The sun was beginning to set as they reached Caras Galadhon. The Fellowship gazed around in awe. Everywhere they looked, mighty mallorn trees stood, encircled by staircases. As the daylight dimmed, the entire place seemed to glow softly. Haldir led them up a flight of stairs and onto a large flet. A light appeared on the other side and two Elves emerged, walking towards them.

_Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel_, Calemireth thought in amazement.

She had heard of Galadriel but never thought she would meet her. She bowed her head, touching her hand to her heart in greeting.

The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Lord Celeborn said. "Nine that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel spoke suddenly. "He has fallen into shadow."

Calemireth raised her head, looking towards the Lady of Light, wondering how she knew.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas told them.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," said Galadriel, turning to face Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Calemireth put her arm around her Dwarven brother's shoulders to comfort him. The Lady's voice penetrated her mind.

_And you, Calemireth of Erebor, may you find your memories here._

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel said. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true."

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

**~:**✿**:~**

A small guest house, at the base of a mallorn tree, had been prepared for the Fellowship. Calemireth had left the others to go to one of the hot springs, intent on taking a much needed bath. She stripped off her tunic and breeches and waded into the warm water. The Elves of Lórien began to sing, a sad lament for Gandalf. The elleth tilted her head back into the water, wetting her hair and rinsing out the dirt and grime. Hearing someone approach, she slid further into the water up to her neck, thinking it was Legolas. Though most Elves did not make a fuss of seeing each other unclothed, she did not want anyone, especially Legolas, seeing her like this. It was Haldir who appeared, bare chested and wearing only breeches.

"Oh. I am sorry. I did not know you were here," he said, turning to leave.

"No, it is alright. The spring is large enough for two," Calemireth managed to say as she she studied his torso.

His body was all defined muscle. His arms as well. Calemireth could not help but watch him as he walked, each muscle twitching with every movement. She turned her head, allowing him some privacy as he shed his breeches. As he situated himself in the water, he caught Calemireth's gaze. The elleth's eyes seemed to pierce him like an arrow. The water covered her to mid-breast, leaving him wanting to see more.

"You hail from Erebor. Why is that?" he asked her in an attempt to calm the ache within his loins.

"Glóin, Gimli's father, found me and adopted me into his family," she replied, not wanting to divulge too much.

They chatted for a while, trading stories and joking. Haldir found Calemireth's laugh to be intoxicating. As they spoke, they sat closer to each other and Haldir could smell her scent.

_Honeysuckle,_ he recognized.

His blood rushed to his lower body as she stood to leave. The ache came back as his eyes swept over her. The water only came up to her hips now and he watched as water droplets slid down her slim body. He had seen many naked elleths but none affected him as much as she did. He went limp when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Calemireth whirled around just in time to see Boromir standing there. The man's face blushed red as he saw the naked elleth in front of him. With a great leap, Haldir positioned himself in front of Calemireth, blocking her from Boromir's view.

"I did not mean to intrude," the man said. "Aragorn asked me to look for Calemireth."

Both males turned away as Calemireth got out of the water and pulled on her clothes. She said goodbye to Haldir and followed Boromir back to the rest of the Fellowship. As they walked, images of Haldir floated in her mind.

_What is happening to me_? she thought to herself.

As they walked up to their friends, Legolas stopped her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I caught her in the bath with that Marchwarden," Boromir said, laughing.

Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"I was simply taking a bath when Haldir came by. I invited him to join me as the spring was large and could easily fit two if not more," she explained, glaring at Boromir. "Why is it necessary for me to say where I was?"

Legolas felt anger and jealousy rise up in him. Gimli stood at the news. The thought of his Elven sister taking a bath with a stranger did not please him. Calemireth sighed in frustration. Only Aragorn and the Hobbits did not seem to mind where she had been.

"I can protect myself! I do not need you all to know my every movement!" she cried, turning on her heel and fleeing.

**~:**✿**:~**

Legolas found her some time later, sitting against a tree with her head resting on her knees.

"What do you want?" she asked him coldly.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to pry," he said, sitting on his haunches in front of her.

"That is why you came? Only to look for forgiveness?" she questioned.

"And because I care about you. I did not want you to be angry with me," he whispered.

Haldir had taken a long walk, attempting to sort out his feelings, when he came across the two Elves. The look on Calemireth's face worried him.

"What is wrong?" the Marchwarden asked.

"Nothing," Calemireth answered quickly, standing.

Haldir looked to Legolas as the Elf Prince stood.

"You have angered her," the Marchwarden said.

"This does not concern you," Legolas answered, his fists curling into balls.

Haldir eyed the Prince warily. He was older than Legolas and felt that he could best him in hand to hand combat. Yet the younger Elf was royalty and had to be respected. Though Haldir felt he would not hesitate when it came to protecting Calemireth. Legolas, realizing what he had done with his hands, was taken aback by his actions. He was known to stay calm in even the most dire of situations. But when it came to Calemireth, he had no doubt in his mind that he would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant grappling with the Marchwarden of Lórien. Calemireth stood to the side, watching the two males helplessly. She breathed a small sign of relief when neither of them charged each other. She would not have them fight on her account.

"Haldir, Legolas. Please," she begged them.

Neither of them said a word nor did they break their gaze.

"Fine," she muttered.

She left the two males, heading back to the rest of the Fellowship. She was met halfway by Gimli.

"There you are lass!" he exclaimed. "Where is Legolas? He said he went to find you."

"He is currently in some sort of stand-off with the Marchwarden," she replied.

The Dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"It seems they share a common interest," she said nonchalantly. "Me."

Gimli merely grunted but said no more. As they reached the guest house, Calemireth immediately walked to one of the beds situated along the wall near the back. Merry and Pippin slept soundly near her. Gimli bade her goodnight before climbing into his own bed. Though Elves did not need much rest, she drifted off soon after letting her head fall into the plush pillows.

**~:**✿**:~**


	7. A Memory Returned

Here it is lovelies! Calemireth FINALLY gets a memory. How exciting! Review if you would like. By now, you should know that they make me very happy.

Shadow Realm Triforce: I know, right? Men...pffffft. Rude hahaha. And yes, Gimli and Calemireth are siblings, adopted siblings. Interesting, I know. A Dwarf and an Elf. Thank you for reviewing. It made me giggle.

marine: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you can understand the story.

Italiana30: I am more Team Legolas but yes, I definitely would not mind Haldir either ;) *wink wink nudge nudge* Thank you for the review!

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

_Calemireth sat upon a great white horse, clad in a gown of white with intricate designs of gold on the bodice. Beside her rode a male Elf, his majestic robes fluttering in the wind. Around them were several other Elves, all armed with bows, quivers, and swords. It was dark, save for the lanterns they held. The moon was half-clouded above them._

_"Ada? How much further is Mirkwood?" Calemireth asked. "And why must we go there?"_

_The Elf beside her sighed._

_"Always the curious one you are Anolindë," he said, smiling. "Like your mother."_

_His smile faltered for a bit before he spoke again._

_"King Thranduil has asked to speak me. And I wish for you to meet his son, Legolas. I think you will find a great friend in him."_

_And then...chaos. Orcs came at them from all sides. Despite Elves being great warriors, they were outnumbered. Calemireth lept from her horse, pulling a small dagger from her boot. _

_"Flee Anolindë!" her father yelled to her._

_She did not move, still brandishing the dagger._

_"ANOLINDË!"_

_With a burst of speed, the elleth ran towards the cover of the trees. She dodged low-hanging branches as she fled. As she turned one last time, she saw an Orc standing over her father who kneeled before him, blood pouring from a wound on his arm. The Orc raised his sword high and brought it down on the Elf. Calemireth covered her mouth, trying her hardest not to scream. It would alert the Orcs to her whereabouts. As she ran deeper into the forest, tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She did not see the ditch that lay before her. She tumbled down, hitting the base of her skull on a rock. She did not move after that. _

Calemireth sat up straight, her eyes wide. Legolas, standing near the entrance, saw her sudden movement and came to her. He held her hand in one of his own, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"Calemireth?" he asked softly.

She did not say a word, her eyes staring into nothingness.

"Meleth nîn?" Legolas' soft voice came again. (My love)

Calemireth turned her gaze to his face.

"My name," she began quietly.

"My name was Anolindë."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the name triggered a lost memory. He had heard the name before.

"I was on my way to meet you."

With those words, more memories poured into the Elf Prince's mind. He could see it clearly now. His father stood in front of him.

"Lord Elaevyn is bringing his daughter, Anolindë, with him. She is a beautiful and wise elleth and my hope is that you will become good friends," King Thranduil had told him.

Calemireth's body shook as she began to sob. Legolas wrapped his strong arms around her, stroking her arm with his fingers.

"You are safe, meleth nîn. Do not fret," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"Losto meleth nîn." (Sleep, my love)

As he whispered soothing words into her ear, Calemireth felt her fears melt away, leaving only sadness. With Legolas' help, she managed to drift off. Her head rested on his chest, heaving slightly with each breath he took. The Elf Prince looked down at the elleth he loved, a smile on his face. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Losto vê." (Sleep well)

**~:**✿**:~**

During the rest of their stay in Lórien, Calemireth avoided both Haldir and Legolas. She spent most of her time finding comfort with Merry, Pippin, and Gimli. The two Hobbits amused Calemireth with their antics and songs. On the day they were to leave, the Hobbits demanded that they escort Calemireth to the river where Galadriel had provided boats for the Fellowship. As they approached, Haldir stood in their way.

"May I speak to Calemireth for a moment?" he asked the Hobbits.

"We allow it though if you harm her, you shall answer to us," Merry said, putting on a brave face.

Haldir nodded and pulled Calemireth behind a tree.

"Haldir," the elleth began.

"Please, let me speak," Haldir interrupted.

Calemireth nodded and stayed silent.

"I would like to apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you. I only wanted you to know that I care for you," the Marchwarden said. "I shall miss you greatly."

Before Calemireth could say a word, Haldir's lips were on hers in a deep yet swift kiss. As they parted, Calemireth stared at the Marchwarden in shock.

"Stay safe, meleth nîn," he whispered before heading over to Galadriel.

Calemireth followed him and stood in between Legolas and Merry as gifts and cloaks were bestowed on them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said as the cloaks were fastened around them with a green mallorn leaf as a brooch.

"My gift for you, Legolas and Calemireth, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland skill," Galadriel said as the two Elves were presented with two beautiful bows, carved with ornate designs.

Merry and Pippin were given small daggers.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," Galadriel told them. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain," the Lady continued.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth," Gimli said, lowering his head. "Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask… "

**~:**✿**:~**

Calemireth's mind was still reeling from the events that had happened not long ago.

_Haldir kissed me._

She stayed silent as they floated down the river. Gimli sat behind her, muttering to himself.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked as he rowed their boat.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three," Gimli replied.

Calemireth smiled at the words of her Dwarven brother. She was happy that he was finally warming up to the Elves.

**~:**✿**:~**

The next afternoon found them on the river bank at Amon Hen among the ruins of old buildings.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn told them as they set up camp.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said.

"Recover my...?!" Gimli growled.

Calemireth watched as Legolas scanned the woods.

"We should leave now," he said quietly to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn told him.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," Legolas muttered.

Calemireth silently agreed with him. She felt it too.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

The group looked around wildly, searching for the Hobbit.

"Boromir," Calemireth said, noticing the man's absence.

The Fellowship split up, running into the forest. Calemireth found Boromir lying amongst the leaves, his body shaking.

"Boromir!" she called to him. "Boromir!"

The man looked up.

"Where is Frodo?"

Boromir did not say anything, merely pointed one way. Calemireth grasped one of his arms, pulling him up. The sound of battle reached their ears. The two looked at each other for a moment before taking off into trees, towards the fighting. Ahead of her, Calemireth could see Merry and Pippin being chased by many Orcs. Quickly, she strung an arrow to her bow and fired, hitting an Orc in the forehead. The Orcs turned their attention from the Hobbits to the Elf and the Man as the two jumped into the fray. Calemireth swung her sword in a deadly arc, black Orc blood spraying over her as Boromir blew his horn of Gondor. She heard the sound of a bow firing and to her horror, Boromir fell backwards as an arrow hit him in the chest.

"Boromir!"

For a moment, he stayed on his knees, head hanging. With a roar, he stood up, attacking the Orcs again. The two Hobbits gave a small battle cry and lunged towards the creatures, only to be swept up.

"Get the Halflings! Take the she-Elf as well!"

A blunt object hit Calemireth on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

**~:**✿**:~**


	8. Reunited At Last

Hey there lovelies! Here is Chapter 8! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! They make me so happy. Seriously, I get the email notification during class, and I just sit there smiling like an idiot. Also, there will be more Haldir! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! Don't worry!

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

It must have been the stench of the Orcs that woke her. It was vile and burned her nose. She opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid of what she would see. The Orcs were running and she was tossed over the shoulder of one as if she was a sack of potatoes.

_These are not Orcs, _she thought. _These are Uruk-Hai! Half man, half Orc._

"Calemireth," a weak voice said.

She turned her head slightly to see Merry looking at her from the back of another Uruk.

"Merry. I am so sorry," she said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," the Hobbit whispered.

**~:**✿**:~**

When night fell, the band of Uruk-Hai stopped to make camp on the edge of a forest. They were accompanied by Orcs as well.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" one Orc said.

"Get a fire going!"

Calemireth and the two Hobbits were thrown roughly to the ground. She crawled to them, her hands bound.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

They nodded.

"I'm starving!" an Uruk complained. "We've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"

"Yeah!" an Orc agreed. "Why can't we have some meat?"

He looked to the trio on the ground.

"What about them? They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating!" the lead Uruk said, pulling the Hobbits away.

Another Uruk grabbed Calemireth and tossed her near to Merry and Pippin.

"The prisoners go to Saruman alive and unspoiled!"

"Alive?" asked another Orc. "Why alive?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war," the lead Uruk said. "And the she-Elf is going to the breeding pits."

Calemireth could not help but shudder in fear. She would be violently raped and forced to bear Uruks.

"Just a mouthful! A bit off the flank!"

An Orc had come up behind the Hobbits. The Uruk leader growled and swung his sword, beheading the Orc.

"Looks like meat's back on our menu, boys!"

The Uruks roared, charging towards the body. In the frenzy, Calemireth managed to make her way to the Hobbits.

"Go! Make for the forest!" she hissed, nodding towards the trees.

"But..." Pippin began.

"Go!"

The two Hobbits hesitated before crawling away. Calemireth turned back to the horde as they fought over the meat. Suddenly, a horse's neigh pierced the air and the Uruks were ambushed by a group of riders, spears and arrows flying into the creatures. They had been unprepared so they were quickly defeated. Calemireth stood as the last one was slaughtered.

"My lady?" a man asked, riding up to her. "Why are you in the company of Uruk-Hai?"

"I was captured by them a few days ago," she replied.

"What is your name?"

"Calemireth."

The man dismounted as the riders around him began to pile the bodies.

"I am Eomer, nephew of King Theoden of Rohan," he said.

She bowed her head in respect.

"You're an Elf!" he exclaimed, noticing her pointed ears.

"Yes, my lord."

Eomer studied the female in front of him, pausing for a moment when he saw her eyes. They were breathtaking.

"My lord Eomer. We have set fire to the bodies," a rider said.

"Good. Let us ride," Eomer stated.

Offering a hand to Calemireth, he pulled her up behind him.

**~:**✿**:~**

Calemireth was lulled into a relaxed state as they rode. She had her head resting on Eomer's back, her eyes half closed. She could feel the hardened muscles under his armor as she grasped his waist. It made her miss Legolas, not that she would ever admit to it. That one night in Lórien where he held her in comfort had been wonderful. She had felt safe within his arms.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The yell jolted Calemireth from her trancelike state. She knew that voice. Aragorn. Eomer turned his horse and the rest of the Rohirrim followed. Soon they had encircled the three friends. Eomer rode to the front.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he demanded.

"Give me your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Calemireth heard Gimli say.

She stifled a chuckle. Gimli had no manners. She felt Eomer tense his muscles.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he sneered, dismounting.

In an instant, Legolas had an arrow on his bow, pointing right at Eomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

Tensions ran high as spears moved closer to the three friends.

"Legolas!"

All eyes turned to Calemireth. She dismounted. Legolas dropped his bow in shock.

"Meleth nîn," he said in disbelief.

"You know them?" Eomer asked her.

She nodded, walking towards them.

"Lass!" Gimli shouted, throwing himself onto Calemireth. "I was so worried, sister."

She laughed, hugging him back. Legolas moved in front of her.

"He has not stopped worrying about you," Gimli mumbled, letting go of his Elven sister.

Calemireth fell into Legolas' arms, welcoming his touch.

"I thought I lost you meleth nîn," he whispered into her ear.

She did not mind being called meleth nîn. At least not right now.

"You dropped this," he said, handing her a bow. Her bow, the one given to her by Galadriel.

"You kept this?" she asked him, grasping it tightly.

He nodded, enjoying the smile that crept across her face. Calemireth laughed quietly as she fell back into his arms. Legolas continued to hold her in his embrace as Aragorn spoke to her.

"Where are the Uruks?"

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night. We burned the bodies," Eomer interjected, pointing to a pyre of smoke in the distance.

"And the Hobbits?"

"I do not know. I told them to run," Calemireth said softly.

Aragorn turned to Eomer.

"We must speak with the King. We are friends."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," Eomer responded.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

Eomer whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses came forward.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Eomer said, offering them the horses.

He mounted his own horse and with one last glance at the companions, he spurred his horse forward.

"We ride north!"

**~:**✿**:~**

Gimli searched the smoldering pile, pushing aside limbs with his axe.

"Why did they take you?" Legolas asked Calemireth quietly.

"I was meant for the breeding pits," she replied.

Legolas' muscles tensed in fury. He knew of Saruman's breeding pits. That is how Uruk-Hai were made. Orcs bred with females taken from Rohan. Calemireth noticed his face, tight with anger. Swiftly, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said sadly, holding up a leather sheath for the daggers they were given.

Legolas stared at Calemireth as she pulled away, a mixture of confusion and desire in his eyes. He followed her to Gimli's side.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." he whispered, holding his hand over his heart. (May they find peace after death)

Aragorn let out a cry of distraught and anger, kicking an Uruk helmet as he did. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Calemireth felt her eyes water, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Legolas pulled her to him, holding her under his arm tightly.

"It is my fault," she whispered, shaking. "I should have never let them out of my sight."

"No, meleth nìn," Legolas said, placing his lips on the top of her head, inhaling the faint scent of honeysuckle.

Together, they watched as Aragorn brushed aside some dirt on the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here," the Ranger commented. "And the other."

He continued to follow some tracks.

"They crawled. Their hands were bound."

He stopped, holding up a frayed rope.

"Their bonds were cut!"

He followed the tracks more quickly now.

"They ran over here. They were followed."

Calemireth, Legolas, and Gimli followed Aragorn with renewed hope.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!"

The group stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Into Fangorn Forest."

Legolas felt Calemireth's hand slide into his, winding her fingers around his.

"Fangorn Forest," Gimli said. "What madness drove them in there?"

**~:**✿**:~**

As they walked through the forest, Calemireth could not help but look around at the ancient trees that surrounded them.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said in awe.

"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas explained. "Full of memory and anger."

As he spoke, the trees began to groan. Gimli raised his axe in apprehension.

"The trees are speaking to each other!"

"Gimli!" Aragorn called to the Dwarf. "Lower your axe!"

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas told him with a small smile.

"The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli grunted. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Calemireth grinned at him. He returned it with a wink.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas said suddenly. (Something's out there.)

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked. (What do you see?)

"The white wizard approaches."

Calemireth pulled her bow off of her back, taking an arrow from Legolas as he backed up to her, standing off to the side slightly.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered. "We must be quick."

Legolas looked back to Calemireth, who nodded. A bright light shone before them. The two Elves fired as Gimli roared, throwing his axe. All three projectiles were knocked to the side. The sword Aragorn was holding glowed red-hot and he dropped it as it sizzled against the leather of his gloves.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," a voice said from the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect," the voice came again. "Does that comfort you?"

"Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled.

As the light faded, Legolas grasped Calemireth's forearm. They watched as a figure appeared, dressed all in white.

"Gandalf," Calemireth whispered.

**~:**✿**:~**


	9. Saving the King

Voila! Chapter 9! I can haz reviews? Please? :)

Enjoy, lovelies!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Disbelief crossed the features of all four companions as they stared at the white wizard before them.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said quietly.

Calemireth and Legolas dropped to one knee, bowing.

"Forgive us. We mistook you for Saruman," Legolas apologized.

"I am Saruman," Gandalf stated, earning a confused look from Calemireth. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn whispered.

"Through fire, and water," Gandalf said. "On the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Calemireth exclaimed.

"Gandalf?" the wizard said hesitantly. "Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray."

"I am Gandalf the White and I come to you now, at the turn of the tide."

The five took off in the direction of the horses. Calemireth could not take her eyes of Gandalf. Oh, how he had changed. He looked more powerful and wiser than ever.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed," she heard him say.

"Edoras?" Gimli said. "That is no short distance!"

Calemireth snorted. No, it really was not.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King," Aragorn explained.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf replied.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested..."

The trees began to groan in protest.

"...I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf responded.

Gimli went quiet. Calemireth turned to him, grinning. Her Dwarven brother still needed to learn manners, especially when it came to the trees of Fangorn.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said to the wizard. "You still speak in riddles."

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong," Gandalf declared.

"Strong? Oh that's good," Gimli grumbled.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe," Gandalf chided him. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one," Gimli muttered.

Calemireth could barely contain her laughter. At her side, Legolas smirked. They finally made it out of the forest, and for that Calemireth was glad. It had been slightly overwhelming. Gandalf whistled loudly, the sound carrying over the hills. For a moment, all was silent. A horse neigh was heard and a beautiful white stallion came galloping into view.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas whispered. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Calemireth watched in awe as the horse came closer, slowing its pace to a trot as it neared them. Gandalf stretched out his hand, allowing the stallion to sniff his hand.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said, stroking the horse's neck.

They mounted quickly and nudged the horses into a full gallop across the plains.

~:✿:~

The friends made camp at night, building a small fire for warmth. Gimli was soon fast asleep, snoring. Calemireth heard Aragorn go to Gandalf and converse in low voices. She knew they were speaking of Frodo.

"Calemireth?"

She turned to Legolas, who had sat down beside her on the edge of camp.

"What is happening between us?" she asked him.

"We are bonded," he said simply.

Calemireth's eyes widened with confusion. She had never heard of a bond. Legolas, seeing her expression knew what she was thinking.

"A bond is shared between two Elves who are to be mated. Some are bonded at birth, others find their bond later in life," he explained.

"And us?"

"I'm not sure," he answered.

Calemireth was unsure of what to do for the first time in a long time. She had never thought she would be mated, especially to a Prince. Perhaps her father had known and that was why he had insisted on bringing her to Mirkwood. Yes, she was a bit interested in Legolas but nowhere near to love. She did not even know what exactly love was to begin with but it must be more than what she felt at the moment.

"I will not rush you," Legolas said to her before standing.

"Hannon le," she whispered as he left. (Thank you)

~:✿:~

The next morning found them riding to Edoras. They stopped on a hill, the city visible in the distance.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf told them.

They rode again, entering the gates of Edoras, slowing their horses to a walk as they went up the hill. All around them, the citizens of Edoras stopped what they were doing to watch the strangers. All of them wore black and not a single one smiled.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered from where he sat behind Legolas.

Calemireth nodded to him solemnly from her place behind Aragorn. Legolas did not like that the mate he was bonded with rode with the Ranger instead of himself. Every so often, he would glance at them, jealousy shooting through him when he saw her with his hands around Aragorn's waist. He knew that Aragorn loved Arwen, daughter of Elrond in Rivendell, but that did not deter him from the pangs of jealousy.

They dismounted and climbed the stairs to the great hall. They were met by a group of men at the door.

"Ah. Háma," Gandalf greeted.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame by order of Grima Wormtongue" the man named Háma said.

Gandalf nodded to his companions and they began to disarm themselves. Legolas expertly twirled his twin knives before handing them over. Gandalf smiled at Háma.

"Your staff," Háma said, nodding towards Gandalf's white staff.

"Oh," Gandalf responded. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Háma winced a bit before letting them pass. Legolas took the wizard's arm, leading him in. The doors shut behind them and a group of men followed the companions every move from the side of the hall.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King!" called Gandalf to the old man upon the throne.

His face was a sickly shade of gray and his eyes clouded over. He looked troubled and weary.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the King wheezed.

The man wearing a black robe leaned over to the King. He was slimy and Calemireth did not like the look of him. This must be Grima Wormtongue.

"A just question my liege," he said quietly to the King. "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him, ill news is an ill guest."

He walked straight to Gandalf, staring the wizard in the eyes.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf said. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm."

He pointed his staff at the man's face.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried.

The men that had watched them from the side came running at the group. Calemireth, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli fought them off as Gandalf walked forward to the King.

"Theoden, son of Thengel!" Gandalf called. "Too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me!"

He raised his hand towards the King.

"I release you from this spell!"

Suddenly, the King let out a laugh, a sound that sent shivers down Calemireth's spine.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!" the King stated.

With those words, Gandalf threw off his gray cloak, revealing the white robes beneath it. A white light shone brightly from him, frightening the King.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said.

Calemireth saw a woman with long blonde hair rush forward to help Theoden but Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered.

"If I go, Theoden dies," the King sneered.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf told him.

"Rohan is mine!" the King snarled.

Gandalf threw him against the throne.

"Be gone!"

With a yell, Theoden lunged at Gandalf. The wizard hit the King in the face with his staff, throwing the King backwards. Theoden moaned and slid to the ground. The woman Aragorn was holding broke free from his grasp and ran to the King, catching him. What happened next stunned them. Right before their eyes, the King seemed to be getting younger. Color returned to his face and his eyes grew brighter. He turned to the woman next to him.

"I know your face," he said quietly to her. "Eowyn."

The woman smiled at him. Theoden turned to face Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air, my friend," Gandalf said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden whispered, looking at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said knowingly.

Háma brought Theoden's sword to him. The King slowly unsheathed it, studying it. His face turned to slight anger and his gaze shifted to the man cowering by Gimli. Two guards picked up the man and tossed him outside, down the stairs. Theoden followed him, rage written across his features.

"I have only ever served you, my lord," Grima pleaded.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden snarled.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima begged.

Theoden swung his sword above his head and was about to bring it crashing down when Aragorn stopped him.

"No my lord! Let him go! Enough blood has been spilled on his account!"

He offered his hand to Grima but the man merely spit on it as he got to his feet and ran away, yelling as he pushed through the crowd that had gathered.

"Out of my way!"

Calemireth watched him disappear down the hill.

"All hail Theoden King!"

The people before them bowed in respect.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked.

~:✿:~


	10. Maiden No Longer

Chapter 10 has arrived. Kinda short, I know. Also, sexytimes starts in this one so if anything of the sort offends you (which I hope it doesn't. I mean, this is rated M for a reason), please feel free to skip over it. Just know that it happened and that they're leaving for Helm's Deep.

Enjoy and review, lovelies!

~:Elven Kat:~

PS. I have a Hobbit fanfic going on too as a sort of side project. Its called **Brothers Love** so check it out if you would like :)

* * *

Calemireth had retired early that night. She had attended Theodred's funeral and had helped Eowyn with the two children that had come to Edoras. They brought with them news of the men who attacked their village. Theoden had said his people would go to Helm's Deep, a fortress built into the mountain, much to the displeasure of Gandalf and Aragorn. Theoden was walking into a trap. There was no way out of that ravine if the battle were to go poorly.

She lay on her bedroll, letting her mind wander to Haldir. She wondered how he was faring, what he was doing at the moment. Would she ever see him again? The memory of their bath together made her smile. She remembered every curve of every toned muscle, dripping with water. She remembered his smile and the delicious way his lips looked.

The sound of Gimli entering the room jolted her out of her thoughts. Legolas and Aragorn were not far behind. Gimli took the bedroll next to her. He reeked of ale and smoke. Calemireth watched Legolas as he conversed with Aragorn, something about Helm's Deep. He was supposed to be her mate. They could not deny their fate. But what of the Marchwarden? She could be happy with him whilst Legolas took over his realm from his father. He could wed another elleth. At that thought, a pang of jealousy shot through her. The Valar were not going to make this easy for her, were they?

"What bothers you?"

Calemireth had been so swept up in her thoughts that she failed to realize Aragorn and Legolas had finished their conversation and the Elf Prince now crouched before her, staring intently at her.

"Nothing," she replied. "Thinking of my home does not bother me."

Thankfully, Legolas did not recognize her lie. Calemireth sighed and stood. She brushed past him and left the room, walking through the empty Great Hall and into the night. She made her way to the hay loft above the stables, knowing she could be alone there. Rarely was anyone up there.

"Why do you seem so distant?"

Calemireth cursed inwardly. Legolas had followed her and most definitely was not going to leave her alone.

"Again, it is nothing," she said, turning to face him.

Legolas moved closer until his face was merely inches from hers. Blue eyes met green in an intense battle for dominance. Calemireth intensified her gaze, determined to win this battle. A small flicker of...something made her take a mental step back. She could not control herself anymore. She lunged at him, pressing her lips to his as they tumbled backwards into the hay under the force of the attack. His arms wrapped around her waist as her own threaded through his hair, pulling his face closer. They could not get enough of each other, their mouths greedily locked together in passion. Her teeth held his lower lip, putting the smallest bit of pressure on it. Something within Legolas snapped and he rolled them over so he was now on top of her. Calemireth knew she had lost the battle for dominance but she did not care. Instead, she undid the laces of his tunic as he fumbled with hers. Their kiss only broke as they pulled their tunics over their heads. The breeches soon followed, tossed to the side to join their discarded tunics. Now, both were writhing against each other, naked as the day they were born.

Calemireth took a moment to drink in the sight of the male above her. The light of the full moon, which shone in through the lonely window above them, illuminated the perfect body of Legolas. He was lithe, lean, and yet very muscular. As he moved, the muscles rippled under his hairless skin. Her hands trailed up the ridges of his abdominal muscles, leaving small bumps in their wake. Legolas, in turn, studied the body before him. She was thin but not unhealthy. Her skin was porcelain, mostly unmarked save for a few scars. Her breasts were larger than most elleths and he could not help but place kisses on them as they rose and fell with each breath she took. He lifted his head as she gasped, looking at her face. Her golden hair fanned out over the hay and her green eyes sparkled with desire.

She had no idea of what she was doing but Calemireth felt wonderful. She moaned under Legolas' more experienced touch as one of his hands explored her body. The other held himself up so he would not crush her. She almost did not feel his knee sliding upwards to rest between her upper thighs. Her legs parted willingly, allowing him full access to her. As he positioned himself against her entrance, he looked into her eyes, waiting for permission to continue. With a simple nod from her, he drove himself home, feeling her barrier break. The pain was sharp, making Calemireth gasp. Legolas had stopped, fully inside of her, understanding he needed to let her adjust to him.

"It will subside," he whispered hoarsely.

As soon as she felt comfortable, Calemireth raised her hips to him. Legolas took this as a sign to continue. Together, they rocked back and forth, emitting small moans and grunts of pleasure. Neither stopped until they found their release.

~:✿:~

Calemireth's eyes fluttered open as the sound of birds reached her ears. Surprised that she had actually slept for the first time in a long time since Elves only really need to 'rest', she turned to face the one who had been the source of her exhaustion. They had made love several times throughout the night and now Legolas was lying beside her, just as exhausted as she. His deep, even breathing told her he was still asleep. She turned her head to the window, seeing the sky glow faintly with the approaching sunrise. That gave them time to leave the stables without being noticed. Legolas woke when she began to untangle her limbs from where they were intertwined.

"We cannot stay here much longer," she said, nodding towards the sky.

Legolas sighed and stood, gathering his clothes. Calemireth grimaced slightly at the soreness she felt and the dried blood she saw between her legs. Nothing a warm bath couldn't handle. They dressed in silence and descended the stairs. No one had entered the stable yet to their relief. Upon reaching the Great Hall, the two Elves parted ways. Calemireth headed to Eowyn's chambers, where she was greeted by the Shieldmaiden.

"I would like to bathe," Calemireth told her.

"Of course. Come inside," Eowyn said, smiling.

A hot bath was prepared for the elleth and Eowyn sat next to her, pouring oils and soap into her hair.

"Calemireth, there is hay in your hair!" Eowyn exclaimed.

Calemireth could feel the tips of her ears turn pink.

"Who was he?" the Shieldmaiden asked. "Legolas?"

"What makes you think I was with a male?" Calemireth laughed in response.

"You do not seem like the type of woman to frolic in the hay just for laughs," Eowyn replied, smiling at the elleth. "Fear not, my lips are sealed."

Calemireth thanked her, still laughing.

"But yes, it was Legolas. I am a maiden no longer," she confessed.

"Did it hurt?" Eowyn asked suddenly.

Calemireth knew what she spoke of.

"A little," she replied.

Eowyn looked at her, a small bit of fright in her eyes.

"It is not as bad as you think, Eowyn," Calemireth reassured her.

The Shieldmaiden visibly relaxed slightly, refocusing her attention onto Calemireth's hair.

~:✿:~

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need!"

Háma's voice carried down to the stables where the companions had gathered to see Gandalf off. He was going to find Eomer and bring him back. Calemireth, holding Arod's saddle, barely managed to get out of the way as Shadowfax galloped out of the stables. She watched Gandalf and the Mearas disappear before shaking her head. Putting the saddle down, she began to brush Arod, ridding his gray coat of dirt and dead hair. Legolas leaned against the frame of the stall, watching her. After their return to the Great Hall, she had barely spoken a word to him. He watched her now, whispering into the horse's ear, wishing it was he she spoke to. She looked up when she realized she was being watched. She smiled at him and turned to finish grooming Arod.

Once everything was in order, a long line of people moved out of the city's gates. Calemireth rode with Aragorn near the King. She glanced back one last time at Edoras as it diminished into the distance. Sighing, she rested her head lightly on the Ranger's back as Hasufel's smooth gait brought her into a state of peace and relaxation.


	11. Lost and Found

Here is Chapter 11! This chapter has more of Gimli and Calemireth's brother/sister time in it since that really hasn't happened yet. Please review lovelies! That would be amazing! Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes or other errors. I write these on my iPad and autocorrect can be such a bitch sometimes.

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

From behind Aragorn, Calemireth chuckled at the description her brother gave to Eowyn. He was perched on Eowyn's horse as Legolas had taken Arod further ahead to scout.

"It's the beards," she heard Aragorn say.

Punching his arm lightly, she listened to Gimli continue.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous."

As soon as he spoke his last sentence, the horse he rode bolted, throwing him unceremoniously to the ground. Calemireth dismounted swiftly and joined Eowyn at the Dwarf's side.

"It's alright! Nobody panic! That was deliberate! It was deliberate!" he announced, flailing about in the grass.

It took the strength of both Eowyn and Calemireth to lift him up and help him back onto the horse as both were in hysterics. Tears began to form in Calemireth's eyes and she held her stomach tightly.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped.

Eowyn was not in a better state. It was a while before both females regained their composure. Gimli sat hunched in the saddle as he pouted.

"Forgive me brother," Calemireth said. "I only wish father was here to see you fall off a horse."

Eowyn raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"You share the same father?" she asked.

"Not by blood. I was adopted into his family," Calemireth explained.

"Father would never let me forget this moment," Gimli grumbled.

"And since he is not here, I shall be the one to constantly remind you of it," Calemireth teased.

"You would never!" Gimli said, eyes narrowing.

Calemireth grinned up at him.

"Lass, I am warning you!"

"Fear not, I will not mention it to father. I will, however, remind you every so often," she told him.

Gimli grunted in compromise. He would rather hear it from her than from Glóin.

~:✿:~

They made camp as the sun began to set. Calemireth sat with Gimli next to a small fire, absentmindedly chewing on a piece of bread. She was thinking of Helm's Deep and she hoped no harm would come to them.

"Are you going to finish that?"

Gimli's question broke through her mind. She glanced down at the bread she held, having only ripped off a small chunk. She offered it to him and he wasted no time in accepting it, wolfing it down.

"Chew, Gimli!" she said.

"Do we have any more?" he asked.

She pointed to several baskets not far from them. Gimli stood and went over to them. She watched as he reached in and pulled out a small loaf of bread. On his way back to her, Eowyn stopped him and offered him the contents of whatever was in the small pot she carried.

"No, I couldn't!" Gimli refused.

Calemireth hid her smile as he returned, grumbling to himself and biting into the bread. Nudging her brother with her toe, she motioned for him to watch as Eowyn approached Aragorn who was sitting on a rock, sharpening his sword. At that moment Legolas appeared, noticing the amused look on their faces. He followed their gaze to see Eowyn offer Aragorn a bowl.

"I made some stew. It isn't much but it's hot," the Shieldmaiden said.

Aragorn took it from her along with a spoon. Calemireth saw a look of slight revulsion cross his features as he looked down. Nonetheless, he lifted the spoon to his lips trying his best to swallow. He looked up as he did.

"It's good," he said.

"Really?" Eowyn asked happily.

She turned and began to walk away from Aragorn, a smile plastered on her face. Behind her, Aragorn began to spill the stew onto the ground. His plan was foiled, however, when Eowyn turned again to face him. The three companions who watched them burst into laughter, earning a look from Aragorn.

"What was in that stew?" Calemireth asked.

"I'm not quite sure. It didn't look very appetizing," Gimli replied gruffly.

"And that means much coming from you, my brother," Calemireth said, poking him with her finger.

~:✿:~

The next morning, they were off again. They moved in silence, save for the few cries of children and murmured conversations. Calemireth joined Legolas further ahead, the two Elves keeping their eyes and ears sharp and focused towards the distance. Despite seeing nothing, Calemireth could not help but feel some sort of danger lurking nearby. She watched as Háma and the man named Gamling rode past them. Their horses seemed restless as if they felt the same danger as Calemireth. The two men disappeared behind a large rock. Moments later, Calemireth heard the death cry of whom she guessed was Háma. The Elves took off into their direction, coming upon a Warg and its rider. The wolf-like beast advanced towards the body of Háma as Gamling clashed swords with the Orc on its back. Calemireth let an arrow fly, hitting the beast and causing its rider to fall off. Legolas unsheathed one of his blades as he ran to the fallen Orc. It shrieked one last time before the Elf's blade sliced his throat.

"A scout!" Legolas hissed to Aragorn who had come to see what was wrong.

The Ranger ran back to warn Theoden as Calemireth and Legolas stood upon a hill, focusing all their attention on the howls coming towards them. Calemireth notched an arrow to her bow just as the Wargs came over the next hill. Both Elves began firing at them as Theoden and his men charged from behind. Letting loose one last arrow, Calemireth flung herself up behind Aragorn as his horse galloped by her.

Wargs and horses crashed together with a sickening crunch. Calemireth's blade was soon slick with blood as she hacked at Wargs and Orcs alike. Distantly, she heard Gimli roar and she turned her head in time to see him slide off Arod. Another Warg came into her view and she brought it down with a well-placed blow as Aragorn slew its rider.

"That one counts as mine!" she heard Gimli yell.

Killing was as easy as breathing for her and soon her mind was in fog as she brought down any Orc and Warg that came close to the horse. Only when she was thrown off the horse did her mind clear, realizing she was now on the ground. Standing, she saw that not many Wargs were left and the ones who survived fled into the hills.

"Aragorn!" she called, noticing the Ranger was nowhere near her.

Legolas heard her and scanned the battlefield, calling out Aragorn's name as well.

"Aragorn?"

The sound of laughter brought Calemireth's attention to Gimli who stood over a fatally wounded, chuckling Orc.

"Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing," Gimli threatened.

"He's dead!" the Orc coughed, black blood seeping out of his mouth. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Calemireth bolted over to Theoden, who stood on the edge of the rocky cliff overlooking a river.

"You lie!" she heard Legolas say to the Orc.

Calemireth saw nothing in the water below and she could feel a single tear form in her eye. She could not let it fall. Aragorn would not want her to grieve this way. Legolas joined them, holding the Evenstar necklace in his fist. Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter, had given this necklace to Aragorn as a symbol of her love.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Both Calemireth and Legolas turned to Theoden as he gave the order. He looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Come," he said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

With one last look at the rushing waters below, the two Elves turned to join the remaining men as they continued onwards to Helm's Deep.

~:✿:~

Calemireth sat on the steps leading up towards the main hall, placing her head in her hands. Legolas sat beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Neither of them said a word to each other, merely sitting in each others comforting presence. Soldiers and weary travelers bustled by them, occasionally throwing the two Elves a sorrowful glance. They lost sense of time as they sat there, unmoving. It could've been minutes or hours.

"Lord Aragorn!"

"He's alive!"

As the voices reached her ears, Calemireth picked her head up to see Aragorn riding up the path.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli roared, pushing through the gathering crowd to hug Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you laddie."

Aragorn made his way up the stairs as Calemireth and Legolas stood to greet him.

"Le abdollen," Legolas said. (You're late)

Aragorn looked at him in confusion. Legolas swept his eyes over the Ranger's torn clothes and injured arm.

"You look terrible."

At this, Aragorn laughed. Calemireth pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt his injuries.

"I feared for you," she whispered.

"I have returned, mellon nîn," he whispered back. (My friend)

Legolas placed the Evenstar into the Ranger's hand. Aragorn looked at it then turned to face the Elf.

"Hannon le," he said. (Thank you)

~:✿:~

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate."

The companions stood amidst the throng of people entering the caves. The women and children looked terrified. Calemireth could not help but feel for them. Many of them were being pulled from their husbands, sons, and brothers. Theoden had ordered that every man and strong lad able to bear arms were to be prepared for battle.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You are no use to us half alive," Legolas pleaded.

Aragorn paid him no mind.

"Aragorn!" Eowyn's voice called out.

The Shieldmaiden ran up to them, stopping in front of the Ranger.

"I am to be sent with the women into the caves," she told him.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn said calmly.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she asked, voice breaking.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand by your side," Eowyn pleaded.

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn replied.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you!"

Calemireth could not help but let her jaw drop at Eowyn's last statement. The Shieldmaiden herself looked take aback by her own words. With a quiet apology, she pushed through Legolas and Calemireth as she went towards the caves.

~:✿:~

As the day progressed, the friends went to the armory to prepare their own weapons. The room was filled with men and boys of various ages, fear shining in their eyes.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are not soldiers," Aragorn stated.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli continued.

"Or too few," Legolas finished. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The room fell silent. Everyone, including Calemireth, turned to stare at the Elf Prince.

"Boe a hyn...neled herain dan caer menig?" Legolas asked, slight anger in his voice. (And they should be...three hundred against ten thousand?)

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," Aragorn reasoned. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas said in frustration. (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled, reverting back to the Common Tongue.

Nobody said anything as Aragorn left. Gimli held onto Legolas as the Elf made to follow.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said.

Legolas looked to Calemireth for support but she shrugged her shoulders. Aragorn needed time to calm down.

~:✿:~

They found Aragorn in a separate room, preparing for battle.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas apologized, handing Aragorn his sword.

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas," Aragorn said, grasping the Elf's shoulders. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

Calemireth watched the interaction happily, glad that all wrongs had been righted. Gimli appeared behind them, struggling with a chainmail shirt.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he grumbled.

He let the shirt drop, the ends dragging on the floor. He looked at the trio who looked back at him, concealing their mirth.

"It's a bit tight across the chest," the Dwarf told them.

Calemireth bit her lip in order to keep herself from laughing. Faintly, the sound of a horn reached their ears.

"That is no Orc horn."


	12. Return of Haldir

Here we are, lovelies! Chapter 12! HOORAY! Also, it's the return of Haldir and things get a bit...out of hand. Tsk tsk. Hugs for anyone who lovingly gives me a review! And my hugs are pretty awesome, mhm :)

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

Calemireth thought she would never lay eyes upon Haldir again, at least not until the war was over. Yet here he was, standing before her in his Marchwarden armor at the head of the Elven army from Lórien who had just arrived at Helm's Deep. Shock and disbelief kept her rooted to the stairs as Aragorn and Legolas greeted him.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir addressed the King before turning his sights to Calemireth.

To his surprise, the elleth looked even more beautiful than ever. She seemed to glow even in the dimming light as night descended upon them. Calemireth felt his eyes bore deep into her and her breath hitched in her throat. She approached him slowly, unsure of how he would react. At the sight of his smile, Calemireth threw herself at him, embracing him tightly.

"Mae govannen," he said into her ear as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Neither of them noticed the scowl on the face of the Prince of Mirkwood.

~:✿:~

Calemireth didn't leave Haldir's side as they surveyed the battlements. She was glad he was here. She had missed him terribly.

"You look even more lovely," Haldir said to her, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Hannon le," she replied, feeling her ears turn pink.

He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her. They were slightly larger than Legolas', Calemireth noticed. Haldir was broader than the Elf Prince, his shoulders wider and bulkier. She snuggled into his chest, paying no mind to his armor.

"I'm glad you have stayed safe, meleth nîn," he said quietly.

Calemireth smiled, even as an image of Legolas passed through her mind. She pushed it aside, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort of the Marchwarden's arms. As they pulled apart, his eyes never left hers and he cupped her face with his hands, bringing his own face closer.

"I'm glad you have managed to stay alive," she whispered back in a joking tone.

They both smiled at this, their gaze unwavering. Calemireth could feel Haldir's body lean forward. He was going to kiss her.

"Haldir!"

They jerked away from each other at the sound of Legolas' voice. The Elf Prince strode towards them, anger in each step.

"Legolas," Calemireth began, holding up her hands.

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Legolas stood face to face with Haldir. The older Elf eyed the younger warily as they began to circle each other slowly.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked coldly.

"We were merely walking," Haldir replied with equal coldness.

With a loud thud, the two males sprang at each other, falling to the ground as they wrestled.

"Legolas! Haldir!" Calemireth yelled.

She tried to pull them apart but to no avail. They were much stronger than she was. Reluctantly, she ran from them to look for Aragorn. She found him not too far away with Gimli.

"What is it, lass?" Gimli asked, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Haldir and Legolas. I fear they will hurt themselves. Please, you must help them, Aragorn!" she cried.

The three of them returned to the grappling Elves. Gimli's eyes went wide with surprise before he and Aragorn waded into the middle of the fray.

"That is enough!" Aragorn roared, pulling Haldir away.

Gimli held tightly to Legolas as he struggled to get away. Aragorn stood between them, glaring at them.

"What is this nonsense?" he asked them. "You are a Marchwarden, Haldir. You are above this. And you, Legolas, you are the Prince of Mirkwood. I expected more calm and reserve from you."

"The battle is not between ourselves. It is between us and the Uruk-Hai who, at this very moment, are marching towards us with the single purpose of destroying the world of men."

Calemireth turned and fled, not wanting to hear another word. She should have never come on this quest. She should not be the cause of this fighting between friends. Lord Elrond had said she had a purpose and yet, she had not figured it out. Perhaps there was no purpose.

"Lass?"

Gimli came over to the elleth who was sitting on the edge of the wall, legs crossed under her. She turned her sad eyes to the Dwarf as he approached.

"What am I doing here, Gimli?" she asked.

"You are here to help Frodo, sister. You are here to give me courage," he answered, grabbing her hand. "You are here for Legolas."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, he told me," the Dwarf laughed. "He told me of your bond."

"How does he know it's a bond?"

"You feel an attraction to him, yes?" Gimli inquired.

Calemireth nodded.

"And a feeling, some sort of spark, when he looks at you?"

How did Gimli know? She had told no one of that.

"It's a bond, sister."

Calemireth said nothing. She just turned back to look out into the dark distance.

"Can you see them?" Gimli asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," she replied. "I can see their torches."

"Perhaps we should get ready then," Gimli suggested, jumping up and trying to see what her Elven eyes could see.

"I am ready," she said.

Gimli looked up at her. She did not move, making her seem like a statue, carved out of the most beautiful of stone.

~:✿:~

The men and Elves that stood along the wall were silent, their faces illuminated by the torches. The Uruk-Hai were almost upon them, the sound of their marching feet clearly audible to all. Calemireth had not moved from her sitting position on top of the wall. Legolas and Gimli stood behind her, flanked on both sides by Elven warriors. Haldir stood not far from them, his eyes going from the advancing Uruks to Calemireth, who seemed calm and poised. He had never seen her in battle but he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. The time he had spent with her earlier was not time enough, having been rudely interrupted by Legolas. He shot the Prince of Mirkwood a quick glare before looking back to Calemireth. Perhaps after the battle was won, he could speak to her. Tell her what was on his mind. Let her know how he felt about her.

"You could've picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled.

Calemireth smiled. Even in the most darkest of times, Gimli always had his humor. She could hear someone walk up to them just as lightening flashed in the night sky. Aragorn, she presumed.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli added.

Calemireth turned her head slightly to Aragorn and nodded. The Ranger nodded his head in return and continued to walk amongst the Elves, shouting orders at them. Thunder crashed overhead and soon it began to rain, water pouring down on the soldiers.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)

Aragorn's cry pierced through the rain as an Uruk roared, halting the vile army.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked impatiently as Calemireth jumped down from the edge of the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas replied.

For a moment, Gimli stared at the Elf with a hint of curiosity before chuckling. On the ground, the Uruks began to pound their spears into the earth in unison. On the wall, the soldiers drew their bows and swords. The men of Rohan already had arrows strung to their bows, aiming for the creatures below them. Calemireth scanned the army before her, studying them. They numbered at least ten thousand. Out of nowhere, an arrow flew from their ranks and embedded itself into one of the Uruks.

"Dartho!" Aragorn yelled. (Hold!)

The Uruks stopped their banging and the one that had been hit fell to the ground with a gurgle. They began to screech, the sound sending chills down the spines of the soldiers on the wall. With one last roar from the commanding Uruk, the army began to charge forward towards the walls of Helm's Deep.

"So it begins," Calemireth whispered.


	13. Losto, Meleth Nîn

I may or may not have cried a little when writing this. Just a tad :( I really did not like this part at all. Please give me reviews, lovelies. It would make me happier *sniffle* WAAAAHHHH! Also, I'm not so good with battle scenes so forgive me

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

"Tangado halad!" (Prepare to fire!)

The Elves notched arrows to their bows in unison as the order echoed through the line. Calemireth pulled the arrow back as far as it would allow. She set her sights on a particularly nasty looking Uruk as it charged towards them

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas said aloud, pulling his own bowstring back. (Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.)

"Hado i philinn!" (Release Arrows!)

Calemireth let her arrow fly, watching it hit an Uruk at the neck.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli yelled.

Theoden gave the order to fire to his own men who released their arrows. They were not as well-trained as the Elves, their arrows not flying as true but most hit their mark.

"Send them to me!" Calemireth heard Gimli yell.

Aragon gave the order to fire at will as arrows from behind them flew over their heads into the Uruk ranks. From the corner of her eye, Calemireth saw objects being placed along the wall.

"Pendraid!" (Ladders!)

"Good!" Gimli roared, hoisting his axe.

When the cry to draw swords was heard, Calemireth fired a few more arrows before unsheathing the blade that hung from her belt. The Uruks began to climb over the wall, descending upon them like a wave. Legolas and Haldir were at her sides in an instant, protecting her from foes that appeared behind her.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli shouted.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back to him.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled.

Pausing from her dismemberment of Uruks, Calemireth turned to Legolas, raising her eyebrow.

"You're keeping count?" she asked as he fired two more arrows.

He nodded with a smile before turning to Gimli again.

"Nineteen!"

~:✿:~

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. (Bring him down, Legolas!)

Calemireth turned to see where the Ranger was pointing. An Uruk-Hai was charging through the ranks carrying a blazing torch.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!" (Kill him! Kill him!)

Legolas fired an arrow at him but the Uruk kept running, throwing himself at the storm drain at the base of the wall. What happened next felt like it happened in slow motion. The wall beneath Calemireth erupted, flinging her to the ground as pieces of rock rained down on her.

"Calemireth!"

Faintly, she could hear Legolas agonizingly scream her name. Through the dust, she could see the still form of Aragorn lying near her. Beyond them, the Uruks began to crawl through the breached wall. With a roar, Gimli jumped into their midst, allowing Aragorn and Calemireth time to get up. Legolas ran to her, pulling her away from the Uruk-Hai. She could hear the whistling of arrows and the thuds as they hit their targets. Searching for Haldir, she saw him on the wall unhurt.

"Herio!" Aragorn yelled. (Charge!)

Followed by Elves, Aragorn charged at the Uruks, rescuing Gimli from what would have been his death. Calemireth struggled against Legolas' arms.

"Come, meleth nîn. There are too many!" Legolas told her as she fought to rejoin Gimli.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden called to them from above.

Aragorn nodded to the King and ordered the Elves to fall back, telling Haldir to do the same.

"Na barad! Na barad! Haldir! Na barad!" (To the Keep!)

"Na barad!" Haldir called to the remaining Elves on the wall.

The Marchwarden motioned for his warriors to retreat. He wanted nothing more than to rejoin Calemireth. They had been separated when the wall had exploded and he could not protect her now. He saw her being pulled away by Legolas as the Uruk-Hai came through the breached wall. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. To her horror, Calemireth watched as an Uruk appeared seemingly out of nowhere and sliced open Haldir's arm. The Marchwarden managed to run him through before looking down at his arm in shock. Calemireth's cries of warning were drowned out by roars of the Uruk-Hai and she could only watch as another Uruk brought his blade down on Haldir's back. The Marchwarden fell to his knees, stunned by the blow.

"HALDIR!"

~:✿:~

Calemireth sat towards the back of the hall, tears silently falling down her dirty, bloodied cheeks. Men were running around her, finding anything they could use to brace the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden said in defeat.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn shouted at him before turning to Gamling.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Gamling looked to Theoden without saying a word.

"Is there no other way?" he asked again when he got no answer.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far the Uruk-Hai are too many," Gamling said.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn demanded.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Theoden's question halted both Gamling and Aragorn.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said quietly.

Calemireth stood from her place as he spoke, determined not to let Haldir's death be in vain.

"Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said again, more loudly.

"For death and glory," Theoden agreed.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn added.

"The sun is rising," Gimli announced softly.

Calemireth turned to see the first rays of daylight shine through the window.

"Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep on last time," Theoden stated.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted with excitement as he ran off.

Legolas pulled Calemireth up behind him onto Arod. With one hand around his waist, she twirled her blade before grasping it tightly in her hand.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!" Theoden yelled.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

With the sound of the horn, the riders spurred their horses forward as the door broke under the Uruk's battering ram. They slashed their way down to the main gate and onto the causeway, killing Uruks left and right. Calemireth felt a slight sting on her arm as she drove her sword into the throat of an Uruk. Legolas felt her tense up and turned his head to see the gash on her arm, blood seeping into the fabric of her tunic. The sound of a horse's neigh caused them all, Uruk-Hai included, to pause and look up at the mountain next to them.

"Gandalf," Calemireth said happily.

Beside the wizard, another man appeared. Calemireth recognized him as Eomer.

"Rohirrim!" she heard him yell.

Behind them, a massive army appeared on horseback. With one last yell from Eomer, they galloped down the hill just as the sun broke over the mountain, blinding the Uruk-Hai who had formed ranks. The Rohirrim crashed into the lines, using the sun to their advantage.

~:✿:~

Calemireth sat with Gimli on the body of an Uruk as soldiers carried other bodies to be burned. The Dwarf, smoking his pipe, watched as Legolas approached them.

"Final count...forty two," Legolas said, smiling.

"Forty two? Not bad for an pointy-eared Elvish Princeling," Gimli responded in mock admiration.

"I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

The smile on Legolas' face dropped. He quickly strung an arrow to his bow and fired, the arrow hitting the Uruk right in between Gimli's legs. Calemireth chuckled weakly as her Dwarven brother looked up at Legolas in confusion.

"Forty three," Legolas stated proudly.

"He was already dead," Gimli grunted.

"He was twitching," Legolas pointed out.

"He was twitching cause he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli bellowed, shaking his axe to prove his point.

Calemireth stood and went to find Haldir's body. She found it as it was being prepared to be taken back to Lórien.

"Please, give me a moment," she said to the two Elves that were tending to it.

They bowed their heads and left. Haldir's eyes were open, staring up at her, unseeing and lifeless. She fell to her knees at his side and grasped his cold hand, holding it close to her heart. Only several hours ago was this hand holding her. Only several hours ago was she wrapped in his arms. Her tears began streaming down her face as she ran her other hand over his eyes, closing them. She brought her lips to his, kissing him goodbye.

"Losto vê, meleth nîn," she whispered to him before kissing his cold lips again.

It was Legolas who found her, hunched over the Marchwarden's body, resting her tear-stained face on his armored chest. She was asleep, exhausted from grief and battle. Legolas gathered her in his arms, carefully avoiding the wound on her upper arm. She stirred slightly in her sleep but did not wake up. Legolas looked down at Haldir, guilt flooding through him. Their last conversation had not been a good one and had ended in a fight.

"Losto vê, Haldir o Lórien," he whispered. "Losto vê, ion nîn." (Sleep well, my brother)

~:✿:~

* * *

Poor, poor Haldir. I am so so soooooo sorry if I made anyone upset. But the story must go on. RIP Haldir. Losto vê


	14. He is Here

I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for the wait! Life has been very hectic recently. Please forgive me, lovelies! I don't know when I'm going to update next. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later. I really do not know :(

REVIEW! And enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

* * *

The woods of Fangorn were quiet, save for the sound of hoofbeats. Legolas and Gimli kept glancing at Calemireth who had her forehead resting on Aragorn's back. Since the death of Haldir, she had been silent and not herself. Even Aragorn knew something was wrong and he sighed when he felt the weight on his back. The group was on their way to Isengard to speak with Saruman. Sure enough, the woods parted and before them stood Saruman's tower.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!"

Calemireth looked up and to her surprise, Merry and Pippin were perched on the ruins of a wall.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting! And smoking!" Gimli sputtered.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin said. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked, suddenly interested.

Calemireth could not help but smile at her brother's love of food. With the two Hobbits in tow, the horses plodded through the muddy floodwaters surrounding the tower. They were met by Treebeard, an Ent of Fangorn. Calemireth had only heard tales of the tree herders but to see one up close was a sight to behold.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," Treebeard greeted as they approached.

He spoke his words slowly and it sounded almost like a sigh. The sound of his voice comforted Calemireth slightly.

"Show yourself," Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful! Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned him.

"Then lets just have his head and be done with it," Gimli grumbled.

"No," Gandalf said. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

From above them, a voice was heard. Just the sound made Calemireth shudder.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Calemireth looked up to the top of the tower. Saruman stood there, leaning on his staff.

"We shall have peace," Theoden growled. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman yelled. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf called to him.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you."

From within the folds of his robe, Saruman pulled out a black orb, grasping it tightly in his hand. Calemireth shielded her eyes against it, feeling the evil that spewed from it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see," Saruman said, gazing into the orb. "But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

The group of riders shifted uncomfortably. Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward, moving closer to the tower, as the others stayed behind.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman continued. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli whispered to Legolas, who reached for an arrow.

"No!" Gandalf commanded. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!"

With those words, a ball of fire erupted from his staff, shooting down onto Gandalf. The wizard and his horse were engulfed in flames. Calemireth stared in horror only to see him emerge unscathed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken."

Saruman looked at his staff in shock as it burst into pieces. From behind him, Grima Wormtongue appeared, approaching the edge of the tower slowly.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down," Theoden called up to him.

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman asked, voice dripping with contempt. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Grima, come down. Be free of him!" Theoden encouraged.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman stated.

Grima shook his head at the wizard, earning himself a slap to the face and knocking him over.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried again.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Calemireth had noticed Grima getting up slowly as the wizard spoke. Now he stood behind him, brandishing a small dagger which he plunged into Saruman's back. Legolas fired an arrow, hitting Grima in the chest. The man stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Saruman, with the knife still embedded in his back, toppled over the side of the tower and with a sickening crunch, impaled himself on a spike protruding from the floodwaters.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said to Theoden.

The wheel which held the spike began to turn slowly, submerging Saruman's body beneath the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard said.

Pippin noticed something shining in the waters and dismounted, wading through the water.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called to him.

The little Hobbit bent down, reaching his hands into the water and retrieving the black orb of Saruman.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped.

Gandalf moved to Pippin's side as the Hobbit gazed at the orb.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad," Gandalf ordered. "Quickly now."

Pippin hesitated before handing it over to Gandalf who quickly wrapped it in his robe. Calemireth felt bad for the Hobbit, knowing he was a curious creature. She hoped his curiosity would not get him in any trouble.

~:✿:~

That night, when they returned to Edoras, a victory feast was held. Calemireth did not attend. She felt no reason to celebrate. Haldir had been lost. Instead, she sat with Shadowfax in his stall, brushing the horse lord until his coat shone.

"You are beautiful," she whispered to him, stroking his neck.

Shadowfax nudged her pocket, smelling the apple that was hidden there. With a small laugh, Calemireth gave it to him. He munched away happily as Calemireth combed his mane. No one bothered her that night and she did not mind.

~:✿:~

It was early morning when Calemireth left Shadowfax to go back to her friends. As she walked towards the great hall, she noticed the cloaked figure of Legolas standing outside. She could feel his eyes watching her as she ascended the steps.

"Calemireth," he said quietly.

She stopped directly in front of him, tilting her head upwards to look him right in the eyes. Legolas could see pain and anguish written across her features. He opened his arms to her and she fell into them, pressing herself against him for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips against the top of her head. They stood like this for a long while, enjoying the silence. Calemireth needed this. For too long had she mourned her losses, including Haldir, by herself. She needed someone to be with her now, to comfort her. Her heart fluttered as Legolas grasped her even more tightly. They heard footsteps approaching and Calemireth could only guess it to be Aragorn.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas said to Aragorn as the Ranger came to their side. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

The three of them stood together in silence. Calemireth had slightly pulled away from Legolas to gaze up at the night sky. The stars twinkled in the inky darkness above her. Suddenly, a great sense of evil crashed through her, making her knees weak. If Legolas hadn't been holding her, she surely would've fallen. Panic rose within her as she grasped onto the Elf Prince. How was this possible? She looked up into Legolas' face as he spoke.

"He is here."


End file.
